Love Beyond SKy and Hayden
by KleinOak babe
Summary: i know the names are off, but here is my life into this, pm me if you like it


Sky- 5'6, Blue eyes/green eyes, athletic, smart, but her mom left her; she left her for some guy. That treated her with disrespect. Sky could never fall in love with a guy because she was afraid that he would leave her and never come back.

Hayden- 6'3, Green eyes/blue eyes, smart but doesn't show it. Both his parents are still together, but his dad is cheated and the mom doesn't know about it, but he is afraid to fall in love because he doesn't want to be cheated on. He tried to keep is promise about him falling in love with a girl but couldn't.

She was walking to her class, and she almost fell down the stairs and this guy helped her up. She looked into his eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

So they started to talk, and they found out that they had a lot in common.

They would talk for hours at a time. With out a break not even to pee. He had so much to say and so did she. Every second he would say something and they would end up agreeing and they would be happy.

So over the next couple of days they would stay up as late as could talk.

Until one day he asked her out, and she said that she would be happy to go out with him. But there was a small problem; he was older by 2 years older than she was. But she didn't care; as long as she was with him she was happy. When she got home she logged on to her laptop and there was a message from Hayden. One that got her eye, it said that he told his mom about her and how special she was and now her mom wants to meet her soon.

The next day she was waiting for him to meet him. He walked up behind her and kissed her for there first time. At that point she knew he was the one she wanted to be with. She was trying hard not to fall for the guy but could help it. He was perfect in every way.

The weekend came and she didn't want to let go of him, she wanted to be in his arms forever.

When she got home she logged on and he wasn't on. So she waited for a long time. Time came and gone. When she was about to go eat, he logged on. Her face lights up with a big smile. But she had to go eat, and he said "I love you" She didn't know what to say, she was shocked. She told her self not to fall for a guy, but she count help. When Monday came she saw his perfect face. She smiled and giggled a little. She started to talk and he hugged her not letting go. But the only thing that was stopping them was the bell, but he walked him to her next class with his arm around her not letting go.

Days come and go, she can't stop thinking everyday, and she can picture his face in her mind. She felt every emotion with him that she never felt with any other guy.

The day came for summer. She was crying her eyes out because she didn't want to leave him. He made her the happiest person alive. She still was crying and his shirt was wet with her tears not caring who saw or heard he just wanted to be with her and hold her and make her happy. But they promised each other that they would try to see one another over the summer.

He means everything to her. She never wants to lose him.

But she broke her promise, she fell in-love with and he did to. But they didn't care.

When they went to movies they sat next to each other and he held her close to him, never letting go. When the movie was over he hugged her not letting go of her.

They tried so hard to see each other over the summer.

But her mom would find out some time and make her stop going places with him and she didn't want that.

She really cared about Hayden, and she couldn't wait for summer to end so that she could so see him every day at school without any care of what her mom does.

So when school started she told him to meet where they met last year and they were going to look over there classes and see what was close. They both had very close classes and 2 classes together.

Sky couldn't be any happier. She always has a smile on her face, ear to ear. Hayden treated her the way she wanted to be treated.

But one weekend she had to go her dads and he didn't want her to go, so the night before she left, he told her to pack some clothes because she was going to stay over till she had to go back to her moms. When he went to go pick her up, her mom said where you going and she are said to Hayden's house for a little. And that's when her mom found out that they were going out. They met the proper way and I found out a day later that she liked him. She didn't care that he was older and that age was just a number in this world. Sky was really happy to hear that and so was Hayden.

The next day she was walking around not caring what leaves or goes, but all she can think about is him. When she's seeing him she can't help but smile, when he cries she cries. She thinks, she finally found the right guy that she loves and wants. When she is alone and doesn't want to be around anyone and he walks by she can't help but smile and laugh. He always makes me happy even on my worse days.

He is like an angel that fell from the Heavens above. But he is hers and forever he shall.

She doesn't picture him with another person, but she can picture him with me in my arms.

He means the world to me; she doesn't ever want to lose him

When she is with him she feel like nothing can hurt me or come between me.

No on can take you away.

She wants to be next to him, holding her keeping her safe from harm.

Someone told her that he was not the guy, that her was going to use her to get someone thing, but she is wrong. She thinks he is more than that. He respects her.

She can't go a day without thinking of him. He is always on her mind day and day out.

So she started to write poems about him, more and more everyday.

It has been 4 years. 4 years of being together. So he took her to the movies and after the movies to dinner at a very nice place, and she had to use to restroom and while she was gone he got out the ring and set the table up fast and when she came out she looked at him and sat down in her seat and he stood up and some people came out playing "My valentine" and she knew in a instant know what was going on. He got down on one knee and he asked her to marry her, and she said YES. Everyone one was clapping and she was crying and he hugged her.


End file.
